digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warning, Cuteness! The Cute Hunter Airu's Traps!
|airdate=(Ja:) October 30, 2011 |continuity= }} Airu tries to hunt Cutemon. Synopsis In the Real World, kids are enjoying themselves at Fancy Shop when things suddenly go haywire. Someone in the crowd then says "Time Shift!" and the store is taken into the DigiQuartz. Hunter Airu Suzaki checks on her traps, which contain various Digimon in them. tells her it is a big catch, and Ren Tobari and Ryouma Mogami complement on her excellent Digimon traps. Airu thinks that they aren't cute, so leaves the two boys to have all of them. Ren complains about how they spent days hunting them, but Ryouma tells him that her style is hunting cute Digimon. In the real world, Ewan Amano is wondering how he will be able to meet again. Mikey Kudo tells him to lighten up, and Tagiru Akashi teases him if he choked on his food, stole someone's food or scavenged for it. One of Ewan's admirers hits Tagiru in the head, and they get into a heated conversation. One of the other girls then finds a cute plushie, and all of the girls are attracted to it. Ewan recognizes it as . Tagiru drags Mikey away and asks him if it was his Digimon, and he nods. contacts Mikey, apologizing to him, and joins in, telling him that they were distracted and didn't notice Cutemon run away, as he wanted to cure Ewan's sadness. Airu then spots Cutemon and wants to have him. In the park, Ewan asks Cutemon why he came out, and Cutemon explains to him that he just couldn't stand watching him being lonely. Mikey suggests that Ewan put Cutemon in his Fusion Loader, and Cutemon decides to stay with him until he becomes happy again. Meanwhile in Airu's house, Airu is making a trap to capture Cutemon. Back at the park, Tagiru wonders what Cutemon can do, and Mikey explains it to him. He then explains how Ewan lost his partner during the war which would decide the Digital World's future, and Tagiru decides to go with Ewan to cheer him up. Shoutmon suggests that he shouldn't go, but Mikey tells him that he has his own way of caring for him. Mikey then goes to the Fancy Store to check out the incident. At Ewan's apartment, Tagiru, Cutemon and are amazed at Ewan's house. Ewan tells them that his family is traveling abroad, and that his sister, Nene Amano is in Hong Kong being an idol. Ewan prepares dinner for them, and after he is finished, stares out the window thinking of Damemon. Tagiru, Gumdramon and Cutemon fall asleep quickly. A few hours later, Cutemon wakes up, and then wakes up Tagiru and Gumdramon. They realize that they failed to cheer Ewan up, and try to find him. Tagiru is unable to find him, and Cutemon begins to start crying. Gumdramon picks up Ewan's scent and the three begin to follow him. Meanwhile, Ewan is at the park where he first met Damemon, and asks him for help. A spark then appears, and Airu is behind him. Opossummon throws an explosive balloon at him, and then Airu uses Time Shift to drag Ewan into DigiQuartz. Tagiru notices this and Time Shifts into DigiQuartz. Ewan is running from Airu when he hits one of her traps. Cutemon spots them, and Opossummon doesn't like him since he's taking away Airu's love from him. Cutemon hits Opossummon, before unintentionally healing him. Opossummon retaliates by throwing another explosive balloon, and Ewan puts Cutemon back into his Fusion Loader. Airu then snaps her fingers, flowing electricity through the net. Gumdramon saves the two, and Tagiru states that it's against the rules to capture another Hunter's Digimon, though Airu pays no attention to him. Airu then proceeds to DigiFuse Opossummon and Candlemon, which explodes. It leaves a smoldering crater, and Airu is furious when she finds that the boys escaped from her. The next day, tells Mikey that an Opossummon ran wild in the Fancy Shop. When he went around to look for evidence, he found signs of explosives and traps. Tagiru asks Ewan why he went to the park, and Ewan stammers. Mikey suggests that he should return Cutemon to him. Ewan tries to reload Cutemon but finds out that he isn't in the Fusion Loader, so the three go out to search for Cutemon. Cutemon knows something was at the park, and believes that it might be a way to revive Damemon. He runs to the park, but runs into Airu and is subsequently captured. The three pursue her, but Opossummon throws his balloons at them to create a smoke screen; when the smoke clears, Ren and Ryouma are waiting for them. Ryouma digivolves , so Mikey and Tagiru digivolve theirs. Mikey tells Tagiru to go after Ewan, since he has no Digimon to battle with. Elsewhere in the park, Airu tells Cutemon to go into the Fusion Loader, otherwise she would have to beat him up. After Cutemon refuses to go into her Fusion Loader, Airu digivolves Opossummon into Cho Hakkaimon, and Airu gives Cutemon one more chance before she has Cho Hakkaimon beat him up and send him in her Fusion Loader. As Cho Hakkaimon is about to attack, Arresterdramon headbutts her, and she retaliates by attacking him back. Tagiru tells Ewan to stop spacing out, but Ewan then tells him about the memorable place was where he first met Damemon. He then tells him that if he went back there, he would see him again, and reveals he acted bashful to him because of how Tagiru acted like if hunting was a game, which reminded him of his time in the Digital World and Damemon's death. Tagiru then tells Ewan that it is a game, and that helping Digimon would kill two birds with one stone. Cho Hakkaimon knocks Arresterdramon and chases after Cutemon, who is running away from her. Ewan resolves to save Cutemon, and the balloon Cutemon is tied on bursts. As Cho Hakkaimon is about to grab Cutemon, Arresterdramon restrains her, but she easily pushes him aside. Airu orders Cho Hakkiamon to capture Cutemon, as she refuses to allow incompetence, so she shoots a beam of energy at the pair. Before the attack hits, Ewan hears Damemon's voice, who states that he had been waiting for this day all along. He deflects Cho Hakkiamon's attack as the two have a tearful reunion. Tagiru and Airu remark on Damemon's apperance. Damemon suggests to Ewan to digivolve him to Tuwarmon, as he revived as Damemon and requires digivolution in order to be Tuwarmon. Ewan digivolves Damemon into Tuwarmon, who proceeds to use Mantis Dust and gradually pushes Cho Hakkaimon backwards. She notices the traps behind her and makes Tuwarmon trigger them, which restrains him. As she proceeds to impale Tuwarmon, he uses his body replacement technique to leave behind a dummy of him, stunning both Airu and Cho Hakkiamon. Tuwarmon then uses his Wind of the Wave God technique to activate the remaining traps, which bind Airu and Cho Hakkiamon. As the two are restrained, Ewan snaps his fingers to release them from their binds. Airu reluctantly leaves with Opossummon, having failed to obtain Cutemon. At the school rooftop, Mikey congratulates Ewan for getting Damemon back. Ewan thanks Tagiru, Gumdramon and Cutemon for allowing him to get Damemon back. Tagiru tells Ewan that he should be his apprentice, but Damemon tells them that if they had trouble with Cho Hakkiamon, they aren't any good. An enraged Tagiru and Gumdramon chase Ewan and Damemon, and Mikey and Shoutmon look on. Airu, glum and annoyed that her plans were thwarted by Ewan, stabs a needle into a doll resembling him, while Opossummon tries to calm her down. --> Featured Characters (23) * (27) * (27) |c5= *Soulmon (7) |c6= * (26) * (29) *' ' (32) |c8= *' ' (1) |c10= * (17) * (18) *'' '' (19) * (20) * (22) *' ' (24) * (30) * (31) * (33) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions Quotes Damemon: "But if you had so much trouble with an opponent like that, you're no good!" :—Damemon declining Tagiru's offer having Ewan being his apprentice. Other notes in Digimon Tamers. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The commercial break ends with a shot of Ren and . }} de:Warnung, Niedlichkeit! Die Fallen des niedlichen Hunter Airu!